Para Onde Vai O Sol
by Petit Belier
Summary: [ONESHOT] Ao admirar o pôr do sol, vários pensamentos inspiradores e românticos podem vir a mente, principalmente a de um ariano profundamente apaixonado. Reflexões do Mumu sobre o amor que ele sente por um certo virginiano. POV, U.A. Mu x Shaka.


**Disclaimer:** _Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a TOEI Animation. Uso apenas para entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos._

**Notas Iniciais: **_Oie pessoinhas fofas *-* então, eu acordei hoje inspirada e decidi escrever essa oneshot, apenas para homenagear o meu casalzinho lindo OTP, Mu e Shaka. Queria dedicar essa fanfic a Shaka Psico, que atualmente me faz um Shaka muuuuuito fofinho, que eu (e o Mumu) estou amando muito *-* Pra você, fofa, espero que goste._

* * *

**Mu POV**

Sinto a brisa suave me tocar o rosto e novamente desperto dos meus devaneios. É tão difícil não me perder nas lembranças doces que me assaltam nos momentos em que eu paro para refletir um pouco. Estou na varanda do apartamento, com os braços apoiados no parapeito, em uma posição parcialmente relaxada. Ao longe vejo as luzes do crepúsculo, o céu me parece como uma pintura em aquarela, em cores que vagam por azul celeste, laranja, vermelho e um azul marinho iminente, denunciando a chegada da noite.

Está ficando frio, lembro-me de ter de entrar para não me resfriar novamente. Rio com esse pensamento, pois a voz de advertência que me vem à mente não é minha, e sim daquele que se preocupou demais comigo, desde que me conheceu, e ainda parece gostar de faze-lo.

Quase no mesmo instante, ouço sua voz grave e calma.

– Mu, você deveria entrar, está ficando frio. Não quer resfriar de novo, quer? – eu me viro ao ouvir sua voz, sorrindo-lhe em sinal de agradecimento pelo aviso, mas continuo onde estou, apenas de costas para o pôr do sol, encarando o loiro ali sentado no sofá.

Ele parece não me notar como algo especial na cena, pelo menos não naquele momento, pois está com uma xícara de chá e um jornal em mãos, lendo-o com uma concentração invejável, bebericando o líquido quente vez ou outra, sem desviar o olhar em momento algum.

Não pareceria se lembrar de mim, se não fosse o aviso momentos atrás, mas aquela visão que eu tenho dele, me faz mais uma vez imagina-lo como um deus. Ele fica tão perfeito ali, em uma situação simples, pois nada ao seu redor consegue ser tão atraente quanto ele. Não precisa de ninguém, como uma escultura em ouro não precisa de adoradores para ser bela e perfeita, como um ser acima de qualquer outro humano, que não tem falhas, desejos ou necessidades.

Vejo-o erguer a sobrancelha levemente, em seguida olhando para mim, sério, sem alterar muito a expressão que ostentava durante a leitura do jornal. Mais uma vez sua voz é sonoramente calma, fazendo-me automaticamente observar seus lábios desenharem as palavras, e eu nem chego a entender bem o sentido delas.

– Mu, você ouviu...? Não fique aí fora em contato com esse vento, pode te fazer mal. Essa semana mesmo você queimava em febre...

E então eu balanço a cabeça de um lado para o outro, não em negação, na verdade tentando recuperar a mensagem que aqueles lábios suaves e sedutores haviam me passado, virando o rosto em seguida, para mais uma vez olhar o céu.

Parece estar mais escuro agora, decorado em um perfeito degradê de três cores, a área azul escuro sendo bem mais visível do que antes. Isso me faz perguntar a mim mesmo, para onde vai o sol.

Parece bobo, mas o sol é algo realmente importante para a vida. É quente e fornece luz aos seres vivos, dando as condições perfeitas para a continuidade desse planeta, considerado tão lindo por aqueles que vivem nele. Imagino o que aconteceria se um dia o sol se fosse e não mais aparecesse, quanto tempo duraríamos?

Ouço um pigarro, finalmente voltando à realidade. Fico me perguntando como eu consigo vagar tanto em tão pouco tempo. Enquanto isso eu caminho para dentro da sala, evitando levar mais um sermão sobre o cuidado que eu devo ter com o meu corpo.

– Tá bom, Shaka. Já entrei, vê? – ele nem me olha quando eu digo isso, e então eu passo a observa-lo, notando a xícara já vazia, enquanto os olhos azuis do virginiano continuam presos em uma artigo de opinião no jornal.

– Posso? – eu pergunto, tocando a peça de porcelana em sua mão, ao que ele apenas relaxa a pressão dos dedos em volta da mesma, liberando-a para que eu a pegue. Eu ponho a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro, e em seguida me ajoelho diante do loirinho, deitando a cabeça em seu colo e fechando os olhos, meus cabelos já tocando o tapete e meu peito em contato com os joelhos do virginiano.

Sinto-me adora-lo desse jeito, e uma sensação quente e gostosa invade o meu coração, intensificando-se quando a mão macia do loirinho começa a acariciar meu rosto e meus cabelos, em um gesto suave, mas ainda assim prazeroso. Eu abro os olhos novamente, e noto que ele ainda está lendo. O jornal me impede de ver seu rosto, mas de onde eu estou, consigo ver seu peito subir e descer com a respiração compassada.

Não quero atrapalha-lo, mas preciso estar em contato com ele, e por isso fico em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o carinho do ser que eu mais amo nesse mundo.

Volto a vagar em pensamentos aleatórios, e acabo me lembrando do dia em que nos conhecemos, há mais de 6 anos. Foi em um consultório, e eu havia faltado o trabalho por conta de uma gripe forte, que me fez ter febre durante três dias. Eu estava quase dormindo sentado na maca, quando ele entrou na sala.

Lembro-me de ter tido um sobressalto ao vê-lo. Ele estava ali, tão belo, tão calmo, tão perfeito, alheio a meus olhos curiosos, lendo atentamente o meu prontuário.

Em seguida se aproximou, deixando a ficha ao meu lado na maca e passando a me examinar. Recebi sua primeira bronca naquele dia, por conta da minha falta de cuidado e pela demora em procurar um médico. Eu acabei nem me importando tanto com aquilo, pois naquele primeiro encontro eu havia me apaixonado por sua voz, e esse seria o primeiro impulso para que eu desejasse encontra-lo novamente.

Parecia obra do destino, pois meses depois, em uma festa, eu descobri ter amigos em comum com o loiro. A partir desse momento, foi só uma questão de tempo até que eu o chamasse para sair, e nossas histórias se entrelaçassem assim, a ponto de estarmos já há três anos casados. E sim, eu continuo perdidamente apaixonado por ele, e por sua voz grave, que ele limita em entoar para mim, apenas para que eu a deseje mais, e o deseje mais.

Volto a atualidade, mas ainda não desvio meus pensamentos do assunto, sentindo-me feliz porque nesse momento, posso adora-lo e ainda ser amado por ele.

"_O que seria de mim sem você, Shaka?"_ eu sussurro, sem perceber estar expondo esse pensamento.

Eu não noto, mas ele para de ler no exato momento em que me ouve falar, deixando o jornal sobre a mesa de centro e então, olha para mim.

Sinto meu coração saltar ao perceber o peso daquelas íris azuis, e automaticamente olho para cima, desencostando lentamente a cabeça de seu colo, para então fita-lo melhor, corando ao fazer isso.

– Você seria um eterno garoto gripado, bobinho. – ele me diz, sorrindo brevemente e me acariciando mais uma vez, fazendo meu rosto queimar ainda mais.

– Shaka... me desculpe, eu não queria atrapalha-lo. – eu digo, sem ter o que fazer para deixar de sentir aquela vergonha toda.

E então ele sorri novamente, dessa vez de maneira mais aberta, iluminando seu rosto de traços delicados.

– E atrapalha? Sabe bem que eu amo estar com você, e por isso sempre me vem todo manhoso como um gatinho à procura de atenção. – e então ele ri baixo, afastando mais as pernas e puxando-me para si, fazendo com que eu fique entre elas.

Nesse instante, eu consigo tudo o que mais poderia desejar. Ainda me encontro de joelhos diante do loiro, estou em contato com sua pele quente, vejo os seus olhos, e seu rosto bem próximo ao meu. Seus lábios... pelos deuses como me chamam para si, e ainda mais agora que... agora que ele os morde de maneira sensual. Está me pedindo um beijo? Não penso muito antes de responder ao pedido mudo, e ele me recebe carinhosamente, passando os braços por meus ombros, puxando-me pela nuca, aprofundando o carinho quente que trocamos.

Eu poderia morrer de amor nesse momento? Não faço ideia, mas sinto todo o meu corpo extremamente quente, ainda mais em contato com o seu. Desejo me fundir a ele, e então o puxo pela cintura, prendendo-o a mim.

Passamos um tempo nos beijando, até que ele para e esconde o rosto em meu pescoço, declaradamente aspirando meu cheiro, e eu lhe faço carinho nos cabelos nesse momento.

Ele fala baixo, e sua voz grave sai abafada por seus lábios estarem bem próximos à minha pele.

– Também me pergunto o que eu seria sem você, sabia? Todos os dias eu agradeço aos céus por você ter adoecido naqueles dias. – ele se afasta um pouco, apenas para me olhar e sorrir por ter admitido aquilo.

Eu apenas o olho, sorrindo também, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

– Shaka, eu te amo. – eu apenas consigo dizer, ao que ele me dá um selinho demorado e sussurra um "_eu também"_ arrastado, junto aos meus lábios.

Eu encosto a testa na sua em seguida, fechando os olhos, apenas sentindo sua respiração, pesada naquele momento. Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que ele, relutante, afasta-se, me olhando.

– Preciso ir trabalhar, Mu. Pegarei o turno da noite, prometo voltar de manhã, okay? – ele não está nem um pouco feliz em dizer isso, e eu muito menos em ouvir. Sinto meu coração pesar ao saber que ele precisa ir embora, e minha voz soa triste em resposta.

– Promete que volta? – eu pareço uma criança ao perguntar, ele me sorri e então se levanta devagar, e eu me afasto para não atrapalha-lo, mesmo querendo prende-lo a mim.

– Prometo que volto sim, Mu. E eu poderia passar muito tempo sem você? – vejo-o caminhar em direção ao corredor, e fico ali sentado, tentando não agir de maneira infantil por vê-lo se afastar assim.

Passa-se algum tempo, eu me sento no sofá e pego o jornal, vendo o que raios prendia a atenção do meu amado. O artigo de opinião falava sobre o quanto as pessoas banalizavam as relações amorosas ultimamente, e o quanto aquilo tudo fazia mal à sociedade atual. Eu acabo ficando preocupado, e deixo o jornal sobre a mesa no momento em que vejo o loirinho voltar, já pronto para ir ao trabalho.

Levanto-me, seguindo-o enquanto ele caminha até a porta, vendo-o parar e se virar para me olhar em seguida.

Ele sorri novamente, e eu o abraço, apertando-o contra mim.

– Calma, Mu. Assim vai esmagar seu namorado. – ele diz, divertido, me abraçando também.

Eu me afasto para olha-lo, falando baixo.

– Ainda somos só namorados, Shaka? – ele ergue a sobrancelha, tentando entender o teor da pergunta, em seguida ri, me dando mais um selinho e falando baixo.

– Eu sou tudo o que você quiser, Mu. Sou seu marido também, se assim é melhor.

Eu acabo corando e ele nota, tocando meu queixo de forma paternal.

– Você acha nosso relacionamento algo banal? – eu pergunto, falando mais baixo do que o normal.

Ele suspira, balançando a cabeça, em seguida segura a minha mão, beijando-a antes de me responder.

– Deixa eu adivinhar. Você foi ler o jornal para saber o que me prendia a atenção, não é? – eu sinto um desejo torturante de afundar a cabeça no chão, de tanta vergonha, ao que ele apenas continua, dessa vez sorrindo.

– Eu li aquele artigo justamente por achar nosso relacionamento totalmente o oposto do criticado ali, e estive agradecendo em segredo por ter alguém tão incrível quanto você ao meu lado. Eu te adoro tanto, sabia? E te amo... chego a te comparar com o ar que eu respiro, pois preciso de você o tempo todo.

Eu pisco algumas vezes ao ouvir aquilo, assimilando suas palavras enquanto ainda olho para o seu rosto calmo. Abraço-o em seguida, quase chorando, segurando-me para não demonstrar o quanto aquilo tudo me deixava emocionado. Passo um tempo colado a seu corpo, acalmando-me, esperando até me sentir seguro o suficiente para falar.

– Ahn Shaka, eu também te amo tanto... nem sei como descrever isso. Eu... eu... hn... vou acordar cedinho pra fazer seu café, tá bom?

Ele acaba rindo ao ouvir aquilo, balançando a cabeça.

– Eu não queria incomoda-lo, Mu. Mas já que deseja fazer e sabendo que eu amo essas suas atitudes fofas, tudo bem. Mas eu espero que você descanse bastante, pois depois do café eu quero fazer amor com você... – ele me deu mais um selinho, soltando-me em definitivo, abrindo a porta e passando por ela.

Engraçado como ele consegue me acender esse fogo e depois simplesmente sai. Eu suspiro levemente, pondo a mão na maçaneta.

– De que horas volta, Shaka? – eu pergunto, já vendo-o ir em direção ao elevador.

Ele me responde, sem virar-se novamente.

– Hnm... por volta das cinco, vai ser bem cedo, Mu, não se preocupe. Quando o sol estiver nascendo. Tchauzinho! – ele vira ainda uma vez para acenar, em seguida entra no elevador, finalmente indo embora.

Eu fecho a porta, trancando-a e seguindo para a mesinha de centro, recolhendo a xícara que havia sido deixada ali. Ainda caminho até a varanda, fechando a porta de vidro e notando que já era noite, nem mais um sinal dos raios do sol se encontra no céu.

Volto a me perder nos pensamentos que tive durante toda a tarde, desde o momento em que saí da livraria até chegar e encontrar o Shaka em casa, e isso tudo se intensificando ainda mais até agora.

Como eu o amo, ele é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Me disse ainda que sou seu ar, e eu, com vergonha, acabei não declarando meu amor à altura, mesmo tendo as palavras certas para lhe dizer. Diria que ele é a pessoa que ilumina a minha vida e que faz tudo ter sentido. É ele quem me abraça e me faz esquecer de todos os problemas, que me deixa feliz... que me aquece... é o meu sol pessoal, de fato.

Pensando em sol, lembro-me de que ele virá quando o dia amanhecer, e espero ansiosamente que as horas passem o mais rápido possível, apenas para que eu possa vê-lo novamente.

Para onde vai o sol? Me pergunto, e entendendo que talvez essa não seja a real questão em minha mente, pois o importante é que ele volte, trazendo a manhã e o calor consigo, e junto a isso, a personificação do sentido da minha vida...

... que prometeu chegar no mesmo instante.

* * *

**Notas Finais: **_Hey, espero que tenham gostado, sério mesmo *-* não sei se ainda tenho jeito para escrever com eles, ultimamente a única coisa que eu tenho feito é ler as fanfics e apreciar as fanarts do casal, nada além disso. Acho que é só. Até a próxima :3_

_**Ps: **__A fanfiction foi postada inicialmente no Nyah! Onde a dediquei de presente à ShakaPsico, resolvi adiciona-la aqui porque também faz parte do meu perfil, então..._


End file.
